1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to heating ventilating air conditioning systems (HVAC systems) and more specifically to control schemes for such systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat exchangers, referred to herein as coolers, are used for cooling air supplied to a comfort zone, such as a room or other area of a building. The cooler not only cools the air but also helps dehumidify it. To achieve greater dehumidification without over-cooling the comfort zone, some systems include a heater that is activated along with the cooler. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,795. Although such a system is effective, it can be challenging to coordinate the control of both a heater and a cooler to provide an appropriate balance of heating and cooling. In some attempts to lower humidity, for example, the heater might overload the cooler to a point where the cooler is unable to maintain a desired target temperature of the comfort zone.